Secrets, Lies, Love, and Murder
by Kamije Celeek
Summary: Human AU: In Ebott City, a serial killer is on the loose. Fifteen-year-old Frisk is determined to solve the case, as the killer is the same one who killed her birth parents a decade ago. She's aided by her best friend, Chara, and Chara's brother, Asriel. Follow them as they try to solve the case. Rated T for violence, language, murder, alcohol use, and suggestive content.
1. Mystery

**I know many of you are probably tired of me starting new** _ **Undertale**_ **stories, but I just can't help myself. Like many of my stories, this takes inspiration from many places. I can't include the list right here, but I will at the footnote. That being said, let's get down to it, eh?**

* * *

 _Date: June 21, 201X. Time: 3:30 PM. Location: Mount Ebott Academy; Ebott City, Ebott._

All over campus, students prepared to go to their various afterschool activities. Some went to club meetings, while others went to sports practices or to their dorms to study, including Frisk Gaster.

Frisk was the kind of girl you'd expect to be popular, or at the very least, social. Instead, she was shy, quiet, and stayed away from most people. She was rather short for her age; only four-foot-six, with long, chocolate-brown hair and eyes that were two different colors. In short (no pun intended), she was an attractive young woman, with many admirers. Despite this, she was alone most of the time, in her dorm with her roommates or in the city getting tea to help her stay awake. There was only one boy she was interested in, but he was her opposite: social. He'd been her crush all the six years she'd been at the academy. Asriel Dreemurr… who also happened to be the brother of one of her roommates.

But enough about the girl who's obviously the main character and will probably get into some crazy shit along the way through our story. Let's move on to the main part of our story.

* * *

"Hey, Frisk!"

Chara leaned against the doorway, looking at her roommate at her desk.

"The rest of us are heading out, if you want to join…?"

"No, thank you," Frisk mumbled. "I've got reading to do."

"All you do is read!" Chara chuckled.

"I like reading."

"Of course you do. Well, we're heading out. Can I get you anything?"

"Yeah. A vanilla chai and a copy of _Project_ _Cain_ , please."

"You got it. See ya!"

"See ya."

Frisk read through the newspaper for a fifth time. Four mysterious deaths, none of them linked, but all happening in the past week.

 _I need to read up on serial killers. There might be one on the loose… What am I saying?! I can't take down a serial killer! I can barely order a cup of tea at the café!_

She banged her head on the desk before opening up her computer and doing a search.

 _Famous serial killers_

She managed to find several: Jeffrey Dahmer, Ted Bundy, Albert Fish, Henry Lee Lucas… All of whom killed a certain target. Dahmer murdered 17 different men in Milwaukee. Bundy killed and raped at least 36 women, though he was suspected of at least a hundred. Albert Fish raped, killed, and ate at least eight children, sometimes sending letters describing their deaths to the families of his victims. Lucas supposedly killed hundreds of people, including his own mother. All had something in common besides a love of killing.

They had patterns and certain victims they went after, connections. These murders that had happened in Ebott City, all in the same way, had no connection, except for her parents being murdered the exact same way.

She could feel the memory surging forward, one that had turned her into the shy girl she was today.

* * *

 _It had been a good day. Frisk and her parents had spent it at the park, having fun and just spending time together. Frisk was getting ready for bed when she heard a noise downstairs. She ran downstairs and watched in horror as somebody in a mask stabbed her parents repeatedly. Terrified, the five-year-old girl went back to her room and climbed out the window._

 _The weeks that followed found Frisk telling the police what she saw, as well as being moved into her godfather's house, where she took on his last name, but the happy-go-lucky girl who had played in the park that fateful day was gone for good, and replaced by a shy girl afraid of getting close to people._

* * *

Suddenly, it occurred to Frisk to dig a little deeper. Against her better judgement, she pulled up the article from ten years ago, the one that talked about her parents' murders.

 _Granger Couple Murdered By Masked Assailant_

 _Yesterday evening, Marissa and Alexander Granger were murdered in their home by a person in a mask. It was witnessed by the couple's five-year-old daughter, who informed police what she saw before being taken to a doctor to check for injuries…_

 _The mystery assailant used a knife to kill both man and woman, and fled the scene before police arrived. The daughter was unable to see the intruder's face._

Blah, blah, blah. You get the idea.

 _If this is the same person, why wait ten years to kill again? It doesn't make sense…_

She continued through the archives of the _Ebott City Chronicle_ , looking over the past ten years for similar cases, but found nothing.

 _This case is personal. This bastard took down my parents. I love Sans, but I want Mommy and Daddy avenged._

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?"

Frisk shrieked and fell backward. She stared up to see Chara holding a steaming cup of tea and _Project Cain_.

"Chara, you startled me!"

"You're easy to scare." Chara handed over Frisk's requested items before looking at her notes.

"You going after the guy who killed those people downtown?"

"They might've killed my parents, too, ten years ago…"

"Whoa! Slow down. You're seriously doing this?"

"I have to! I'm the only one besides the victims who's seen the killer!"

"What I meant is, are you doing this alone? Because you're not going to get far. You need backup. Let's meet up in the city library tomorrow. I know a guy who can help us out."

"Chara—"

"I need some excitement. Plus, you're my best friend. I want to protect you."

"Thanks, Chara. Not a word to my father, uncle, or half-sister, got it?"

"Got it, as long as _you_ don't tell _my_ parents."

"All right. You and me."

"The dream team."

They shook hands, sealing their fates into the case that would shake Ebott City to the core.

* * *

 **And that wraps up chapter one!**

 **As you can see, this is a mystery. I was inspired after reading** _ **Project Cain**_ **, which is about a secret government project that made clones of famous serial killers. A lot of my information about the serial killers mentioned in this chapter came from that book and online sources. If you look them up, they're pretty gruesome, so beware.**

 **Also, Frisk's family is made up of five members in this story: Sans, her godfather, Papyrus, who is technically her uncle, W. D. Gaster, who is her grandfather, Frisk herself, and her younger half-sister, Kristen, who also goes to the academy. She'll appear later.**

 **For now, though, so long and thanks for all the fish!**


	2. Investigation

**Seeing as this story is just flowing into my brain, I needed to get the next chapter out. I hope you guys like it!**

 **Also, it took me about a week, but I figured out who my murderer is. You'll have to wait and find out later on. As I introduce more characters, try and figure out which one is the killer.**

* * *

 _Date: June 22, 201X. Time: 11:31 PM. Location: Ebott City Public Library, Ebott City, Ebott._

The library was one of Frisk's favorite places to be normally, but today wasn't normal.

Today she was going to die of embarrassment because of who Chara's "guy" was.

Asriel Dreemurr.

Her crush.

 _Don't let him see you blushing! You need to focus!_

"So the deal is Frisk is going after that serial killer," Chara explained to her brother. "She needs me to handle interrogation, and you to be the muscle. Any questions?"

"Why is she going after a serial killer in the first place?!" Asriel hissed. "They might, you know, _kill her_!"

"Because it's personal for her! Jeez, and I thought you'd want to help her! Guess I was wrong. Don't tell Mom!" She started to get up, but Asriel grabbed her wrist.

"I'm worried about how safe this is. That's why I'm coming along, to keep you two safe."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Frisk, on the other hand…"

"I'll be okay…" Frisk mumbled.

"Okay, Frisk, you're going to have to speak up a little bit. Neither of us really speak mumble."

"I said I'll be okay," Frisk said, a little louder and clearer.

"Right! We'd better start looking for information!"

"I did a lot of research last night, and this killer doesn't have a pattern or a particular type of victim they go after. Most of the serial killers I found have at least one of those traits in their victims."

"Well, it's a start. More than the police have."

"We'd better get started. I want this guy caught immediately."

Asriel shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He'd always felt nervous around Frisk, due to the fact that she was one of the few people at the academy he knew next-to-nothing about. Even though his sister was her best friend and her roommate, Chara never really talked about Frisk. He wanted to know more about her, but didn't want to sound creepy.

Still, they had a job to do, and he couldn't let his emotions get the better of him.

* * *

 _Date: June 22, 201X. Time: 1:17 PM. Location: Baker Street Alleyway A, Ebott City, Ebott._

The alleyway was crisscrossed with police tape. A chalk outline, blood still visible around it, was on the ground. Frisk shivered while Chara went up and knelt next to it.

"Jesus!" she remarked, touching the blood. "Whoever did this knew what they were doing."

"They did ten years ago, too," Frisk replied, seemingly hugging the wall in fear.

"Relax, Frisky. We'll figure this out and put the bitch behind bars."

"Okay. Now we need to find any clues we can," Asriel interrupted, still feeling uncomfortable. Frisk was really pretty, and it made him feel bad that he barely spoke to her, especially since she seemed so comfortable around him.

* * *

 _Date: June 22, 201X. Time: 5:26 PM. Location: Ebott Academy, Ebott City, Ebott. Frisk and Chara's dorm._

"Are you finished yet?" Chara groaned, looking over Frisk's shoulder. "I want to see what we've got so far!"

"It takes time, Chara. I'm not going to be done for almost an hour. Would you mind getting me some food?"

"One dinner, coming right up! Good luck, Buttercup!"

Chara disappeared out the door and Frisk continued researching.

 _No evidence, no witnesses, no leads. Great. Sorry, Mom and Dad. Guess I'll have to dig a little deeper._

She looked closely at the photo of one of the victims at the crime scene. A couple in the background caught her eye. Her heart pounded in her chest as she recognized the woman.

It was time for a blast from the past.

* * *

 _Date: June 22, 201X. Time: 6:13 PM. Location: Ebott Academy, Ebott City, Ebott. Frisk and Chara's dorm._

"I'm back!"

Chara looked at Frisk's now-empty chair.

 _That's weird. She hardly ever leaves the dorm except for class, the library, or home visits._

The pictures on the computer were of the victims at their respective crime scenes. Chara opened Frisk's notes.

 _ **Couple in background in every photo. Must track them down. Only people who appear in every photo. Lead?**_

"Who the hell are they?" she mumbled. Frisk had obviously known, but had done the movie/book/video game/TV show cliché of not leaving their names. Probably in case she was wrong, but still…

* * *

 _Date: June 22, 201X. Time: 6:38 PM. Location: 42 Cipher Way, Noble Forest, Ebott._

It felt weird to be back in her hometown after so many years. Frisk felt uncomfortable, as usual, but this time, she felt like she was in danger. Still, this was _her_ personal thing, not Chara or Asriel's. If she was right, then someone she knew very well was going behind bars.

Self-consciously, Frisk tried the front door and discovered it unlocked, to her surprise. She stepped inside the house, typing a quick just-in-case text to Chara, when she heard a sound.

Someone knocked her to the ground, knocking the air out of her lungs in turn. She managed to hit the _SEND_ button right before something heavy came down on her head, causing her to lose consciousness.

And the killer stood over her with a triumphant and devious grin.

* * *

 **So that's the end of chapter 2. I'm sorry this story isn't very long, but I have an action sequence coming up and want to reserve an entire chapter for it. Next time, we find out who the killer is and where they took Frisk, as well as what Frisk texted to Chara.**

 **So long and thanks for all the fish!**


End file.
